disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2
|EU=September 29, 1994}} |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player, cooperative |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo Entertainment System |media = 2-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = NES controller }} is a platformer video game released for the NES in December 1993. It is based on the Disney cartoon about crime-fighting chipmunks of the same name and is a sequel to the 1990 game. Gameplay ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 is a platform game featuring single and 2-player cooperative modes. As with the first game, each individual stage is set up as a side-scrolling action game where Chip and Dale can walk, jump, duck, and pick up objects such as acorns, crates, barrels, and balls to throw at enemies and bosses. Each character can withstand only three direct hits before they lose a life, though it is possible to earn more hits over the course of the game. Unlike the first game, there is no map screen as the stages are set in a linear order. The only exception is at the amusement park, in which the first three stages can be played in any order before entering the final stage. In a one-player game, the player can choose to be either Chip or Dale. In a two-player game, Player 1 is Chip and Player 2 is Dale. A new feature added to this game from the first is the ability for one player to pick up and throw the other as a weapon. Plot The Rescue Rangers catch a news report stating that a bomb has been set to explode at a local restaurant. At once, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper set off to defuse the explosive before it goes off. While there, they manage to corner the rabbit responsible for setting the bomb, who admits that it was Fat Cat who ordered him to do it (having broken out of prison the night before) so he can steal a relic called the Urn of the Pharaoh from a docked cargo ship. The Rangers give chase to the docks. After a search of the ship turns up nothing, Zipper then spots Fat Cat running into a warehouse. Chip and Dale follow him inside, but are ambushed and locked in a refrigerator to freeze. Though the chipmunks escape in time, Fat Cat opens the Urn and releases the evil spirits contained within it. As the warehouse fills with ghosts, Chip and Dale manage to retrieve the Urn and seal it up again. Fat Cat then challenges the Rescue Rangers to meet him at the amusement park for a final showdown. After navigating through the attractions (Clock Tower, Western World, and Future World), Chip and Dale unlock the door to the control room, where Fat Cat attacks them with a giant robot modelled after himself. Once it's destroyed, Chip and Dale go after Fat Cat while the ceiling begins to collapse, but are unable to find him and are forced to escape. Reunited, the Rescue Rangers swear that they'll stop Fat Cat the next time he shows up. Reception Rescue Rangers 2 received mostly positive reviews in North America despite its release date of January 1994, or well into its system's life cycle, with Electronic Gaming Monthly commenting that "for an 8-bit platform, Rescue Rangers comes off rather well and, if anything, makes you wish for a 16-bit version!"GamePro similarly urged players to "dust off their 8-bit" console for the game, praising the title's "chipper" music and "cute" sound effects, but found that it lacked adequate challenge, writing that "Rescue 2's about as challenging as the original - perfect for beginners or intermediate players, but a tad easy for anyone else." Game Players also declared that the gameplay was "simple", but that it lived up to previous Capcom and Disney collaborative projects with its "top" graphics and responsive controls. See also *List of Disney video games External links *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2'' at MobyGames Gallery Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 1.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 2.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 3.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 4.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 5.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 6.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 7.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 8.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Screenshot 9.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 10.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 11.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 12.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 13.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 14.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 15.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 16.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 17.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 18.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 19.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 20.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 21.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 22.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 23.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 24.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 25.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 26.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 27.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 28.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 29.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 30.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 31.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 32.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 33.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 34.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 35.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 36.png Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:The Disney Afternoon video games Category:1994 video games Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers